Happy Birthday America!
by rockinruler88
Summary: It's Alfred's birthday and he decides to throw an awesome party. Arthur decides to come despite his conflicting emotions for the American. Will they finally confess how they feel for each other? Also, Hungary meddles. USUK, mention of GerIta and AusHun. Human names used. My first hetalia fanfic.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. If I did there would be widespread yaoi across the lands except for Austria and Hungary of course though she wouldn't mind at all. :)**

**Rated M for wild parties, language and yaoi (Boy x Boy). USUK folks and one mention of GerIta. Human names used. My first hetalia fanfic wish me luck and review. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

It was the fourth of July and Alfred decided to throw a huge party at his house for his birthday. He called everyone: the Allies, the Axis powers,, everyone. Everyone decided to come since America throws he best parties. He was about to call Arthur when he paused.

'Does he really want to see me today. I mean this is the anniversary of the day I left him' he thought. 'But I can't leave him out I really want him to come'

He decided to call Arthur. The phone rang a few times before he answered.

"Hello."

"Hey Arthur it's me Alfred"

"Oh..hello" Alfred could tell he sounded a little upset.

"Uh. I just wanted to know if you wanted to come to my party tonight. It'll be awesome with fireworks and food and music. I decided to keep it a little low budget than normal what with my economy and all." He really wanted to show Arthur that he was more mature and took others into consideration.

"Uh. That sounds great, but I don't know if I can come. I'm not feeling too well and have work to do..." Lies. Alfred could tell he was lying to spare his feelings, and quite frankly Alfred couldn't blame him. Today was the anniversary of when Alfred broke his heart. But Alfred expected this and had a plan. Whining. Yes whining seemed to always work when it came to Arthur and whining was going to get Arthur to come to his party. He needed Arthur to come it just wouldn't be a party without him.

"Please Artie!"

"I said no and don't call me Artie."

"Pwease it just won't be the same without you. I need you to come" Childish words. Those also seemed to work on the Brit. Arthur couldn't see it but he could feel the adorable puppy dog face that he couldn't resist.

"Oh fine then." He figured a few hours from his moping wouldn't kill him.

"Yea awesome ok it starts at 7 see you there." He hung up. He was pumped Arthur was coming to his party and who said whining doesn't get you stuff. Ha. He would make sure Arthur had the best time ever at his party.

~Arthur's POV~

I sighed. 'Great just great. The one day out of the entire year where I just want to be left alone to sulk and HE of all people had to invite me to his party.'

"Oh well might as well get ready. I don't even know what to wear to this thing." Just then I heard a knock at my door. I went downstairs to answer it.

"Hello"

"Hello Arthur"

"Oh hello Elizabeta. How are you?" I asked wondering why she was here.

"Oh I was just in the neighborhood buying something to wear to Alfred's party tonight and decided to stop by."

"Oh well do come in for a spot of tea"

"Sure"

We both sat at the table and chatted for a while, until she asked what I planned to wear to Alfred's party tonight and what I planned to get Alfred for a birthday present. "Crap I forgot all about the present.' I told her i had no clue what to wear and I forgot about his present.

"What! How could you forget to get him a present!"

"I don't know I usually don't go out today."

"Oh yea that's because he became independent today and you really like him."

"Yea it's because I.. wait hold on how did you know I like him! Wait oh shit." I blushed. How did she know I liked Alfred?

"It's been obvious to me for years. Surprisingly no one else knows. But I can help you win Alfred's heart." She smiled. I blushed at the thought of being together with Alfred. Going out on date, cuddling, and having sex. Wait sex! My face grew really red at the thought of having sex with Alfred. I shook away the blush and decided it wouldn't hurt to listen to Elizabeta. Though sometimes I have a feeling her mind doesn't go to the cleanest of places when it comes to two men being together. But I knew she would be persistent about it and said yes.

"Marvelous! Then let's go upstairs and get you something to wear."

"Fine" I sighed. I had a feeling this was a bad idea.

She started going through my closet trying to find me something to wear. Wrinkling my clothes, throwing them all over the place, seriously is this what women do to their closets now I have to reorganize.

"Geez Arthur don't you have anything fun to wear all I see here are a bunch of suits. Oooh what's this?"

I looked to see what she was talking about and saw she made it to the back of my wardrobe behind all my suits and sweaters. She found my stash of old clothes from the revolutionary war to my pirate days to my punk rock phase. I seriously thought I put all those clothes in storage but I guess I forgot.

"How about this?" She pulled out one of my punk clothes from back when I was delinquent. It was a pair of black skinny jeans and a slightly torn shirt with the British flag on it.

"No way. He can't see me in that"

"Oh come on it makes you look all sexy and Alfred couldn't possibly resist." I blushed at the thought of Alfred thinking I was sexy. That's what I wanted right.

"Fine."

"Great now we just have to get Alfred a present and we'll be ready to go." She went out and when she came back she claimed to have found Alfred the perfect present. It was all wrapped up in a box. When I asked her what it was she claimed it was a cookbook so Alfred could try to cook healthier versions of his favorite foods. I thought that was a great idea.

I put on my clothes surprised they still fit. My black jeans hugged my legs perfectly and so did my union jack shirt although it did raise up a little to show part of my stomach. I wore laced up black combat boots, a black leather jacket, a red and black checkered scarf, and a black and red checkered belt that hung off my waist. I reopened some of my piercings on my ears and my belly button. I looked in the mirror and blushed.

'Alfred is really going to see me like this.' I thought.

We went to the party on my private jet to get there as soon as possible. I sat there anxious. What would Alfred think of my outfit? Would he like it? Would he like my present? Oh this is why I don't go out on the fourth of July. Too many emotions for me to deal with. We got to Alfred's party around 7:30, and practically all the guests were there.

'What ever happened to being fashionably late?' I thought.

We walked inside and were greeted by blaring music and flashing lights. It looked more like a club than someone's house. We moved through the crowd of countries dancing on the dance floor toward the Allies and Axis countries sitting in their own section talking.

"Hey Arthur what's with the outfit" Feliciano asked. Everyone looked and him and stared. He did look quite out of character.

"Uh. I just found this in the back of my closet and decided to wear it." He blushed slightly at all the attention he was getting.

"Well Arthur I must go." Elizabeta said. "Good luck with Alfred" She winked as she walked away toward her boyfriend Roderich, whose mouth was agape staring at what his girlfriend was wearing. He blushed at what she meant by that. He decided to sit and chat with the small group of countries until Alfred arrived.

~Alfred's POV~

Alfred was upstairs in his room about to head down to join the others.

"Lookin' good" He said to himself in the mirror.

"Hey Tony how do I look?" Alfred was wearing a long sleeved, black button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up, a pair of white jeans with big black leather belt, and a pair of black vans with thin white, vertical stripes.

"Fucking awesome" He said.

"Thanks man..er dude alien or whatever." He said as he sprayed on some cologne and headed downstairs.

~Normal POV~

Alfred walked on stage to mic, and signaled for the dj to turn the music down. Everyone turned towards the stage especially a certain European nation.

"Hey everyone. Thanks for coming to my totally awesome party. Hope you guys have a great time." Everyone cheered as he walked off towards his friends sitting in the corner.

'Oh god he's coming this way. Do I really look ok?" Arthur thought as he saw Alfred approach them.

"Hey guys s'up" Alfred said.

"Hey" everyone said. Alfred glanced at Arthur. 'I'm so glad he came' he thought. He really didn't care about anyone else right now all he wanted to do was spend time with Arthur, he favorite person on his favorite day of the year. To Alfred it wasn't just his birthday, but the day he became independent from Arthur so he could grow up and become more mature like Arthur. And not be loved as a little brother but rather as a separate person, an adult so he could be with Arthur.

"Ludwig let's go dance together!" Feliciano said happily.

"fine" Ludwig sighed. He smiled as he held his lover's hand and walked onto the dance floor.

"yea let's dance" Matthew shouted totally out of character. Everyone was shocked to see the Canadian so outspoken. They all left to go dance. Arthur was the last to get up finally ready to face Alfred. Alfred finally looked over at Arthur and froze at what he saw. He stared at how hot Arthur looked in his punk rock outfit.

'damn Arthur looks so sexy' he thought still staring at the Brit. He felt his pants slightly tighten looking at him.

'he's staring at me. I hope he likes how I look' Arthur thought.

"hey Artie you look great. You wanna go dance" Alfred said

"sure" Arthur said

They both walked onto the dance floor amidst the grinding bodies and the pulsing music. They both started dancing and realized they couldn't take their eyes off each other. As more people started getting closer they started dancing closer to one another not fully aware of it. Eventually Arthur started grinding on Alfred.

'what the hell am i doing!' Arthur thought.

'damn I hope Arthur doesn't stop' Alfred thought as he grabbed on to Arthur's hips. Arthur started to grind more on Alfred dropping his hips lower trying to satisfy the American.

'god I hope he likes this. He hasn't stopped me yet.' Arthur thought. Both began to pant and sweat as the whole room seemed to fade away and only those two seemed to exist. Alfred could feel his pants tighten even more looking at the sexy Brit in front of him. Arthur was blushing, mouth slightly open with pants and hidden moans slipping out, and eyes closed. He imaged Arthur in a different situation instead of dancing he was making the same expression except he was underneath him moaning his name.

'shit I gotta stop this soon before I may loose control around him' Alfred thought. At that moment Arthur arched his back and his body was flush against Alfred's, which caused the American to let out a slight grunt of approval. He gripped Arthur's hips tighter and ground his groin more against the Brits ass. Arthur started to grow hard as well cursing the fabric that separated the two.

'damn Artie I can't hold back anymore' and with that thought Alfred broke away from Arthur and ran towards the stairs. Arthur stood there baffled and upset.

'does he really not like me that much' he thought and decided to chase after him.

Alfred ran upstairs to his room and shut the door behind him.

"shit why can't I just act normal around him" he yelled. He looked down at his throbbing need in his pants. "shit I really need to take care of this before I go see him again" He began to unzip his pants we he heard a knock at the door. He quickly zipped his pants back up. 'fuck really just when I was about to get off' Arthur was outside he door knocking wondering what happened. Alfred opened the door to see Arthur.

"uh hey" Alfred said. 'shit he probably wants an explanation of why I ran off. Ok uh..uh I had to use the bathroom yeah that'll work'

"oh hey" Arthur said. 'crap I never really thought about what I would say to him.' "can I come in I need to talk to you"

"yeah sure" he walked into the room as Alfred closed the door behind him. He nervously sat on the edge of Alfred's bed as the American sat next to him.

"so what did you want to talk about dude"

"uh..well I just wanted to wish you a happy birthday and give you your present" he just realized he still had it.

"oh thanks" Alfred excitedly opened Arthur's present wondering what he got him. 'whew that was close. At least hopefully he'll be distracted by the cookbook and that'll change this conversation' Arthur thought.

Alfred finally got the box open to reveal not a cookbook but a pair of fuzzy handcuffs with the American flag printed on them. Alfred was baffled. 'handcuffs? Was this a joke or supposed to mean something?' he thought.

"gee Artie thanks. I really like the..um. handcuffs"

"good I'm glad you like the handcuffs because I thought you could. WAIT HANDCUFFS?" Arthur was baffled.

"I-I-I'm sorry I thought there was a cookbook in there. I dressed up in this outfit…" Arthur said as he blushed and waved his hands. 'I can't understand him at all.' Alfred thought.

"I just wanted you to like me!" Wait. Alfred understood that. 'How could he think I don't like him' Alfred thought. 'I don't like him. I love him!'

"Whoa! Arthur of course I like you." 'Of course I like you. I love you!' He thought.

"Really?" Arthur asked.

"of course" Alfred replied and smiled that smile Arthur always loved. Arthur was so happy and relieved Alfred didn't hate him that he. he. kissed him on the lips. Though Arthur soon realized his mistake and just as soon as the kiss started it ended as he quickly pulled away before Alfred even had time to react. Arthur blushed and looked away in shame. 'great he must really hate me now. Why did I have to go and ruin it' he thought. Alfred sat there shocked still trying to process the events that just occurred.

"I-I'm sorry I guess I should go now." he said. He felt tears start to form in his eyes, but quickly walked to the door before Alfred could see. As he reached for the doorknob and was about to open the door he felt Alfred grab his wrist. Arthur was just about to ask what was wrong when Alfred turned him around and pushed him against the door facing him. He smashed their lips together in a heated kiss. Arthur moaned at the sudden contact and Alfred took it as an opportunity to shove his tongue into Arthur's mouth. They kissed for what seemed like hours until they both had to separate for air, each heavily panting and blushing.

"I-I don't understand. I thought you would hate me for sure after that." Arthur said.

"Artie I couldn't never hate you. I love you." he smiled. Arthur gasped at the comment.

"then why did you run away from me?" Alfred grabbed Arthur's hand and brought it down to his crotch. Arthur's eyes widened when he realized how hard the American was. Alfred groaned at the contact.

"see Artie this is what you do to me. I had to run away or else I might have ravaged you senseless on the dance floor." Arthur blushed at the thought of having wild sex with Alfred in front of everyone. He started to rub Alfred's crotch, which caused the other to groan at the contact. Alfred pushed Arthur more against the door until there was not space between them, and kissed him hard on the lips. Arthur groaned at the contact and Alfred took this as an opportunity to shove his tongue into Arthur's moist, hot cavern. They both fought for dominance. Alfred won and explored Arthur's mouth leaving no spot untouched. Their groins brushed and they both groaned in pleasure. They both broke away for air.

"Are you sure you want this?" Alfred asked.

"Of course" Arthur smiled. Alfred grabbed the Brit's wrist and lead him towards the bed. He gently pushed Arthur onto the bed and climbed on top of him, and resumed their heated kiss.

Their tongues once again caught in a heated battle, only stopping as Alfred stripped Arthur of his jacket and shirt. Arthur moaned as Alfred started to kiss down his neck. He let out a small scream as he bit hard and sucked, leaving marks that would surely appear in the morning. Alfred started to kiss down his chest, licking and sucking any visible spots until he reached his nipples. Arthur groaned as he took one in his mouth sucking hard while thumbing and pinching the other. He released his nipple with a soft 'pop' as he switched. Arthur was in pure bliss, but then he suddenly flipped the two over.

Alfred was surprised as Arthur brought him into another kiss. He slowly unbuttoned Alfred's shirt kissing each spot and tossed his shirt. Alfred groaned as the Brit rubbed his crotch and kissed down his abs. Arthur leaned up and smirked as He lowered his head down to Alfred crotch and slowly unbuttoned and unzipped Alfred's pants with his teeth. Alfred grew harder as he stared into the green, lust filled eyes.

'shit where the fuck did he learn that' Alfred thought. Alfred groaned that his manhood was given some relief. Arthur undid the other's belt and began to mouth at Alfred's manhood through his boxers. Arthur started to undo his own pants until a pair of tan hands pushed his away and proceeded to do it. Alfred undid Arthur's pants and boxers. He slid them down as he kissed down his lower chest, licking his navel and sucking on the ring. He tossed his pants into the corner. Arthur kicked off his shoes and socks and finished sliding off Alfred's pants. They both stared at each other's naked bodies.

"Beautiful" they both said. Arthur's eyes widened at the sight of how huge Alfred's cock was. 'Wow he really grew over the years' He thought. Alfred noticed his staring.

"Like whatcha see Arthur" He said seductively as he smirked.

"Shut up you bloody idiot." Arthur blushed. He reached down and began to stroke Alfred's cock. Alfred groaned at the contact. Arthur leaned down and gave his cock a gentle lick.

Alfred looked down at Arthur and blushed at what he saw. Arthur's seductive lust filled eyes were staring back at him. Green met blue as Arthur began to suck on the head and lick his slit. Alfred groaned at the lewd looks Arthur was giving him, as well as, the amazing blowjob he was getting. Arthur relaxed his throat as he took Alfred all the way in, and started to bob his head. Alfred groaned as he tried to resist fucking Arthur's mouth raw. He gripped the Brit's soft blond locks as he started to speed up. 'Damn I don't know how much longer I can last. At this rate I'm gonna cum' Alfred thought.

"Shit Artie. I-If you keep doing that I'm gonna cum" He groaned. Arthur stopped and slowly slid the cock out of his mouth.

"You can come if you want. I don't mind." He said huskily as he pumped him. Arthur started deep throating him again. Arthur gave one hard suck and Alfred came hard in his mouth.

"Arthur!" He yelled. Arthur's eyes widened at the huge load that seeped into his mouth. He relaxed his throat as he swallowed all of his cum leaving not a drop left. He slowly slid Alfred's cock out of his mouth and was surprised it was still hard. Alfred panted as he recovered from his orgasm. He blushed as he saw Arthur had swallowed his entire load. 'Shit really where does he learn these things.' He thought. Alfred leaned over to the nightstand drawer to pull out a bottle of lube. He flipped them over and poured some onto his fingers. He rubbed them against Arthur's entrance as he gently pushed one finger in.

"Ahh..Alfred" He moaned as Alfred gently fingered him. Alfred then inserted a second and then third finger. Alfred fingered him as he searched for that one spot that would give Arthur immense pleasure.

"Fuck! Alfred!" He yelled. 'Found it' He thought. He pulled his fingers out of him and licked them seductively. Arthur couldn't help but blush. Alfred coated his cock in lube and positioned himself at Arthur's entrance. He pushed into Arthur's tight heat and both grunted at the intense pleasure.

"Fuuuck! Artie." He groaned. Arthur hissed a little in pain.

"Are you ok?" Alfred asked.

"Yea it's just so big and it feels so fucking good." Alfred filled him until he was fully inside, and waited until Arthur adjusted to his size.

"Move" Arthur said. Arthur gasped as Alfred pulled all the way out and thrusted back in again. The room filled with the sounds of pants and groans as Alfred thrusted into his lover.

"Faster. Harder." Arthur moaned. Alfred increased the pace as Arthur's moans grew louder. Alfred grew harder and closer with each thrust and erotic sound Arthur made. Alfred reached and started to pump Arthur's neglected cock. Arthur moaned as he came all over Alfred's hand and the sheets.

"Alfred!" He cried. Alfred thrusted a few more times through Arthur's tight moist walls and came deep inside him, filling him to the brim with his seed until some seeped out onto the sheets. He groaned as he pulled out of Arthur watching as some of his seed dripped out of the Brit's hole.

He rolled off of Arthur so that he was beside him. He pulled the sheet over both of them, and wrapped his arms around his lover so that they cuddled in the afterglow of their orgasms.

"I love you, Arthur" He whispered as he kissed him.

"I love you too, Alfred" He said as they both drifted off to sleep happy to have one another.

~Morning~

Alfred woke up to see Arthur still sleeping peacefully next to him. He looked over again at the box that held Arthur's present and noticed a note inside. He read it.

_Dear Alfred,_

_Happy Birthday! I told you I'd get you the best present ever. Anyway you have to explain what happened (in specific detail). You owe me!_

_Love, Elizebeta _

_P.S. Good luck with your new boyfriend. :) _

'Geez. That girl is persistent, bit helpful' He thought as he looked over as his cute new lover. Arthur awoke to Alfred staring down and smiling at him.

"What is it love?" He asked as he stretched and leaned against Alfred.

"Nothing I was just thinking how I was going to use your birthday present" He said as he twirled the handcuffs on his finger. Arthur blushed and giggled.

"How about tonight?" He whispered huskily into Alfred's ear. Alfred smirked.

"Or right now" He said as he climbed on top of Arthur again.

"Even better"

"I love you" He smiled.

"I love you too" He said and kissed him.

* * *

**Happy belated birthday Alfred! Sorry it took so long I was having saving issues and and to keep rewriting. :)**

**Happy 236th, keep up being an awesome country, and enjoy your present *wink*.**


End file.
